


Like Clockwork

by daisherz365



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bromance, Coping, Crossover, Everyone is bros, Friendship, Male Friendship, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01, Veterans, sam and curtis brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: Like clockwork Curtis Hoyle gets up every third Friday Morning and sets out to the diner where he meets his friend Sam Wilson. They talk about life, good music, and their best friends.[alt: Curtis dealing with his After post s1 of The Punisher]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Curtis. The fact that ao3 doesn't have his character tag yet is honestly baffling. He's so gooood. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a one off but I'm pretty sure at the most it'll be three parts. (She says but she knows her brain likes to run off on it's own.)
> 
> Anyways more at the bottom. Hope you like my bros. I love all my bros. 
> 
> First up obvs: Curtis & Sam + Frank & Bucky (mentioned).

Like clockwork Curtis Hoyle gets up every third Friday Morning and sets out to check up on a few stragglers before making his way to the diner in the thick of everything and sitting in the same booth he always picks. He had told the men and women that came to group that routine was good, and he meant every word of it. 

 

However it also helped to have a friend was just as sane as he was to talk to about the man who definitely wasn't dead - who had saved his life again. 

 

He had met Sam Wilson before he decided to go out and hang out with Captain America and get himself on a wanted list. They had met fairly close to Curtis coming back home and trying to cope with a missing appendage. Sam was still trying to sort himself out after losing Riley. 

 

Nothing of that had exactly mattered once they started talking about music. They both loved the old school R&B. Something that you could groove to, something to make you feel things. Not always hopeless just a reminder that you still had breath in your lungs. 

 

Sam was already sitting down. He had already ordered Curtis’ coffee but seeing as it was still piping hot he couldn't have been there too long this time. There were times when Curtis beat him here. After all he actually lived in the city while Sam had to make the drive from Avengers Tower, or from the place he shared with his significant other. 

 

He had met her last time. She was a sweetheart. Kept Sam’s head screwed on straight even though Curtis figured he was doing just fine. He was a good guy. Not like Billy Russo. He sighed internally. This was gonna be a long discussion. 

 

They exchanged a quick hand squeeze as Curtis slipped in. “Hey.”

 

“How's it going man?” Sam asked although Curtis was sure he had read something. It was hard not to pay attention to the news these days. 

 

“It's been rough. Before I get into that, what's been going on with you?” 

 

Sam Wilson knew that his friend was just biding time. He needed a moment to settle in before he unraveled. They didn't always come here - or go anywhere else - to vent about the unlucky hand they had drawn. It just happened to work out that way. 

 

“All things considered things are alright. The world is changing but what else is new.” He grinned taking a sip of his brew. 

 

Curtis paused in answering him to tell the waitress what he wanted. Stack of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs. Sometimes he asked for french toast. Oh-jay if he was thirsty for something sweeter. 

 

He turned back to Sam after the lady had headed back behind the counter. “Do you ever think you're too nice, a bit gullible?”

 

Sam shook his head. “If you mean trusting someone that you don't wholly agree with then sure. Most of the people we meet ain't gonna know jackshit about our struggle. Colored men who were on the force. They think one way but they won't get it.”

 

“Yeah. You're right. I just mean that maybe I'm a bit too hopeful about some things.”

 

“Is it Castle?” The Falcon asked him in a hushed tone. He knew that Curtis was friends with the man. Hadn't met him but he had to deal with Bucky Barnes so he imagined he must of been something like except more open. More lethal too.

 

“No. It involves him but it's not that. He saved my life when I wanted to try to help someone else who just ended up hurting those around him, me included.”

 

“That why your face looks like that?”  Sam had tried not to focus too much on his friend's still healing wounds. Didn't look pretty, Sam knew what that felt like. 

 

Curtis nodded not even trying to backpedal. “Sorta. I also got shot at by Billy.”

 

“Shit.” Sam ran a hand over his face. 

 

He had actually met Billy Russo before. If he had to compare him to Tony Stark, he was worse than Tony. There had always been something about him that rubbed him the wrong way. Too charismatic, to pretty. Too full of himself. Plus there was something incredibly unhinged about him. Tony hadn't went that far. He had Rhodes and Pepper to keep him grounded. 

 

“Where is he now?” He asked after taking that moment to let it sink in. Russo had been one of Curtis’ friends. Then he turned on him. That kind of betrayal was hard enough, then you almost get killed. Hard to come back from that.

 

“Locked up probably. I let Frank deal with it. It got too heavy. Too much for a man with only one leg.”  He patted the fake leg like it was a counter top. He couldn't feel much from it. 

 

“How'd Frank get involved?” Sam continued questioning him. Curtis knew it just wanted to know enough that he could try to help. But the fact of the matter was the vet didn't know if it would help him at all. 

Sam took his silence as a sign he was torn about it. “How about this - I'll tell you something surprising and you try to catch me off guard?” 

 

Curtis laughed. “That's hard. You seem to always just roll with things.”

 

Sam scoffed. “Not always. I argue with my team more than you’d think.”

 

“That I actually believe. I mean your best friend is an old man from the 40s who's best friend is just as stubborn as he is, and lost an arm.”

 

“Bucky and Steve are their own breed. I try not to hold it against them. But that's beside the point.”

 

Curtis had just started digging into his grub. “Alright. I get what you mean. So what's this thing that'll surprise me?”

 

“I'm only telling you because you look like you got sucker punched but had to deal with a homophobic asshole a few years back.”

 

Curtis was surprised. “Um...Sam.”

 

Sam laughed. “Nah man. My girlfriend is bisexual and her ex was a real piece of work. Tried to kill her after discovering that she dated a woman.”

 

“A cracker?” Curtis had to know. 

 

“Yep. Stereotyping is shit as you know but he hit all the marks. Appeared to be good for awhile, nearly kills them both then when it doesn't go the way he wants he turns crazy. Besides Riley it was the one time I almost lost it. Lost my faith for a bit too.”

 

Curtis is frowning. “Damn. That is rough. For you and her. What happened to keep you grounded? What made you believe that it was worth it?”

 

Sam Wilson had never seen Hoyle look so defeated, almost like he was the one needing a hand. He'd give it to him. 

 

“She's alive. I remember sitting in the chapel hoping for a miracle. I hadn't believed much in years. Parents gone, Riley, and then I met Steve and it felt like maybe it was worth it to change the world one insane mission at a time. So I met her and she's like home. If something brings you peace then it means something.”

 

He nodded in response. “Russo was in the background of why Frank lost his family. One of the last pieces. I get why some of it had to happen. Russo and I weren't as close as Frank and I were but damn I feel like this was something I should've seen coming. It's always the pretty ones.”

 

Sam snorted. 

 

“I don't fully believe that's it though Curtis. What's the other thing?” 

 

Curtis rolled his eyes but places his part of the bill on the table and stood up. “Let's take a walk. I need to burn some calories after that.” He gestured to the empty plates on the table. 

 

Sam smiles before putting his money down plus extra for the tip. 

 

Like clockwork this is part of their routine too. As if winding down their time they spent about an hour milling about the city. The destination doesn't matter. Just the activity of keeping the blood circulating in their veins. 

 

Sam gives Curtis all the time he need as they enter the park that have few people enjoying the chill of the air. 

 

They circle around the familiar track of the walkway that goes through the entire park and then some two times before Curtis starts telling him about Lewis. The kid who had struggled more than either of them put together, but didn't seem to be able to cope with the new reality of existing in the real world with no wars. None visible anyhow. He had killed people on his way to ending his life. Taken someone close to Frank Castle and then the story ends with him blowing himself to smithereens. 

 

“That's not on you.” Sam mumbles as they finally sit on a bench far enough away from people who might wanna get a story out of two fairly known vets.

 

“Sam. I could have helped him.” Curtis sighs.

 

“From what you told me, there wasn't much you could do. He tried to kill you, Karen Page and several civilians in the area because he didn't know how to be. It's tragic, sure but that is not your fault. We all want to help somebody else but what we need to do - what you should be focusing on is moving forward. Your after life after making it. You made it brother, a miracle in itself.” Sam paused trying to catch his breath. 

 

He looked at his friend and tried to survey how he was coping. Not well before when he was trying to shelf most of his internal struggle with a friend who had betrayed him, instead what was paining him the most was the death of someone out of his reach. 

 

Sam Wilson would understand that more than anybody. Losing people was hard but moving forward was even harder without them. 

 

“One minute at a time, Curtis.”

 

“Like clockwork.” Curtis nodded.

 

Sam smiled. “Yeah. Like clockwork.” 

 

Curtis extends his hand out, fingers balled into a fist for Sam to reciprocate and he does. “Thanks man. It helps to talk about it.”

 

“I know. You thought about maybe trying to get Frank in to talk some?”

 

“He didn't go for it before.” Curtis tells him. 

 

“Never hurts to try again. He's finished business. He can't keep it in forever. That shit - his life is a horror story and even if it means being vague about it in group I think it's worth the risk.”

 

Curtis knew he was right. “Steve ever come to group when you were at the VA?”

 

“He lurked. Bucky did though.” Sam looked as if he hadn't believed it even now. “I still get a group together sometimes. Helps keep me grounded when there's less to worry about. He asked if he could tag along. That was big for him so I brought him along. It was Steve being skittish that was the real pain.”

 

“We all worry about the dead men, don't we?”

 

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, but as long as they're still breathing you have to do your part to get them to a safe space. Give them clarity. They damn well need it, just like the rest of us.”

 

That they could agree on. 

 

He even sent him a fairly lengthy email about how well that day in group went. The ending note of the dead man known as Frank or Pete admitting something that most men would never admit out loud. “ _ I'm scared _ .”

 

Sam's reply surprised him. 

 

**Glad it went well. This is the starting line.**

 

**I've been mulling it over and I think we should set up a meet. Frank, Bucky, us. I think it might help them both. Not sure how but it's just an idea I had.**

 

It was a crazy idea but Curtis was close to considering it. Frank needed to know besides the three people he knew had his back - Micro, Karen and Curtis - there were others struggling with the aftermath of bad deed on their hands. 

 

Curtis replied a few days later after broaching the subject with Frank over greasy burgers. Frank looked cautious but he knew enough about Curtis and Sam if only by word of mouth that neither of them wanted to change anything about him or Bucky Barnes. Just wanted them to understand. 

 

They weren't alone. They had two friends looking out for them. 

 

Two months from now the meet was set. Curtis would be lying if he wasn't the one feeling skittish waiting for the day to put two assassins in a room together.

 

It didn't sound like the best idea when he thought of it that way. But things had changed. Frank wasn't planning any punishing and Bucky Barnes was missing his metal arm. 

 

There was nothing to do but wait. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky mets Frank, Curtis and Sam hang back and let nature take it's course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit for me to get this chapter up. Life kind of hit me pretty hard after the first chapter went up and mentally I wasn't doing so great. But around 11pm last night I finally finished the chapter and I'm happy for you all to read. 
> 
> Thanks to those who have checked it out so far, means a lot to me. So I'll let you have at it and I'll see you at the end. :)

**2/3**

 

Sam Wilson thinks he's fairly used to the way Bucky Barnes approaches new things. Usually he's quiet, surveying the situation and maybe talking to Steve if he's around. Otherwise he keeps to himself. It's never been a bad thing. Just his way of dealing in his own way. 

 

Sometimes he'll ask Sam a question. Sam isn't sure if it's because he's trying to test him. See where they stand after everything that had happened in between D.C. and Wakanda. And now they're in New York again. The team is still mending and that’s enough for all those who remained between the two places of residences. Most of Steve’s friends decided to get a place outside of the new Avengers Tower to just be at peace away from arguments. Plus you still couldn’t get Tony and Bucky in a room together and it not be like setting the place on fire so it worked.

 

Not to mention Sam and Bucky were involved with people outside of the Avengers. It was good to have some neutral ground where there was little worrying about that part of their lives. Even still here Sam was worrying about the state of someone he thought of as his friend. He had saved him just as many times as the man had tried to kill him when he was under the influence of HYDRA and the lies. 

 

As they were getting ready to head out to take the train to Queens to meet Curtis and The Punisher, Bucky finally started asking all the questions. Before he had merely gave Sam a really long searching look when he told him about meeting someone that was like him. Someone damaged. Bucky trusted Sam more than most people so he was sure he wasn’t going to steer him into a place where he could get himself hurt again. At least that was what he thought at first. Now the part of him that used to think over things more was surfacing. He needed more information. Who was Curtis Hoyle? 

 

The truth was the former assassin could have gone into the archives to find out but when it came to Sam Wilson he had only ever wanted to hear it from him. He was honest to the point of brutality. He liked that. So it was time for a little more honesty and information gathering. 

 

“Why do you trust him?” He called as they stepped outside into the cool night. Bucky was still sporting his trusty and worn ball cap and a heavy jacket. He was likely carrying gum in his pocket and the flip phone he wouldn’t upgrade for all the world much to the chagrin of his best friends and significant other who was happy that Sam was trying to do another thing to help her guy.  Normally others would most likely enjoy watching Steve and Bucky work things out together but for a few people it was even more compelling to watch Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes build up their friendship from the ground up. There was no decades worth of history there - just biting sarcasm with sound advice thrown in there somewhere, ending in the peace they held now as they walked down the streets to a destination that would hopefully bring more positivity than desolate atmosphere. 

 

Sam traded information along the way knowing it was best to have a calm Bucky than a riled up one. This meeting was already meaning more than the intent. You don't just decided to put two of the most deadly killers in the same room together without that very thing beginning to worry you or someone close to you. 

 

Sam also felt like Steve was rubbing off on him a bit too much. He went into this with a sound mind, he'd continue to do so until anything changed. 

 

On the other side of the city Frank Castle was leaving a certain blonde reporter's apartment to head to the agreed meeting place. Unlike Bucky he didn't ask too many questions of his best friend. He didn't feel like he had to. 

 

Curtis Hoyle had always been his most trusted ally. Never bullshitted especially when it could hurt and as of late it did. But Frank had learned a lot in the last couple months; who he could count on, who deserved a due punishment, what it meant to exist as someone who still had breath in his lungs. It all meant something. 

 

As he slipped through the familiar setting of the room that group usually took place he nodded at the four chairs that were spaced out evenly enough that every man would have his own space. 

 

He gave Curtis a look that only gave him bare minimum of what he was thinking. He had made it here, hadn't he? 

 

“You ready?” Curtis asked him in the same vein that he could be wondering how he was feeling. 

 

Frank didn't give him a verbal answer at first opting to pouring himself a cup of coffee and snagging a donut. It was still good. “You were right about him. But we'll see.”

 

“Karen?” He chuckled knowing the answer would be affirmative. If he wasn't hanging around here he could be doing something with the blonde woman. Or not doing something. He hadn't really pried into whatever was going on with those two. As long as Frank was happy that was all that mattered to him. 

 

He appeared to be somewhere close to that. 

 

As far as a response went he only grunted in reply. 

 

It didn't take too much longer before Sam stepped through the door with a man both familiar and a complete stranger to both men already seated in the makeshift half circle. 

 

He greeted Curtis first. The two nodding at each other before he moved to introduce his metal armed friend to the duo. “This is Bucky Barnes. Maybe know him as the Winter Soldier.”

 

Bucky showed a slight grin at the alias. “I can't quite get rid of that name. It's a bit annoying really.” He looked less grumpy and more amused by it. 

 

Sam stood back as he surveyed the two across from them. He had been known as a strategist as well as an assassin so he knew that Bucky was trying to see if what he had told him about Curtis specifically matched up well enough that he didn't just decide to leave. 

 

He grabbed the back of the metal chair and slowly sat down. Curtis took that as his cue to introduce Frank a move that had the former slightly eyeing him as if this was all getting redundant and perhaps it was in some light. It was better to get over with now so they could proceed. 

 

“I'm Curtis. I hold a group here for vets.” He paused eyeing the soldier who hadn't stopped watching him since he sat down. “The guy next to me is my best friend and was known as the Punisher until recently. His real name is Frank Castle.”

 

Bucky’s eye slid over to Frank and he nodded. “Good to meet you, I guess.” He brushed some hair out of his face. It was getting long again. He really needed to trim it but hadn't the time or a barber that he trusted that wasn't himself. Most of the good ones had long since passed. 

 

“Yeah.” Frank said. “You're the illustrious Sam Wilson. I hear a lot about you. My acquaintance Karen. Page. She uh, she follows all this shit.”

 

Sam chuckles. “I've read her stuff. You'll have to tell her thanks.”

 

Before any silence can be offered up Sam shifts his glance to Curtis who merely sighs. “Well we aren't going to chaperone you. Up to you to decide when you want to talk or what you want to talk about.”

 

Frank doesn't miss a beat as he folds his arms as Curtis and Sam rise to their feet and immediately head over to the table where the coffee is. This was a setup but honestly he wasn't too sure how it was supposed to proceed. He guesses that's the point.

 

He notices that Bucky shifts into something close to anxious when Sam leaves his side. “You good?”

 

Bucky sighs. “Not really.” He pauses as he tries to figure out how to word his next phrase. He doesn't want to piss him off. He knows the blood trail he left. It was all anyone would talk about. Even Steve wouldn't shut up about the injustice of the slaughter. 

 

Bucky had never agreed or disagreed. Usually staying silent out of respect for both guys. The truth was that he understood the motive. He had never wanted to hurt anyone but if someone laid a hand on any of those he wanted to protect now he wouldn't hesitate. And that ate him up in a way he had never been able to explain. 

 

“I'm not used to being among people I don't know. I know Sam. Well I also tried to kill him but that was before I knew that he was trying to help.”

 

Frank hummed. “You were brainwashed. That's some really fucked up shit. People think I'm crazy, I wonder what they thought about you.”

 

Bucky snorted. “Most of ‘'em were terrified. Stories are hard to get past especially when you don't exactly recall every thing. But, I haven't been called crazy so far.”

 

Frank dropped his arms so that they rested against his legs. “There's something we have in common. By the look on Curtis’ face it's probably not the best thing. People bonding because they scare the shit out of people.”

 

Bucky turned around to look at the two African American men who didn't even try to pretend like they weren't eavesdropping. They had said they weren't chaperoning but they still hadn't left the room.

 

“Can't be helped. I'm trying to not scare people as much.” The Winter Soldier mumbled as he righted himself. 

 

“How's that going for you?” Frank was curious, as man trying to figure out his life after everything that had happened with his former friend Billy Russo and all the shit that happened as a result of that -  he'd like to hear some honesty from someone who would understand the struggle. 

 

“I manage. I have people to remind me that there's another side to things. It's not all bloody. Or at least it doesn't have to be.” 

 

Curtis watched Frank take in what Bucky was telling him. In some ways it was the exact same thing that Curtis had tried to tell him when things were full on shit and Frank was full on in his determination to take out the bad guys with little thought towards what he was putting himself through. He hoped something would stick. 

 

He knew that Bucky and Frank hadn’t had the same experience. From what he knew of the guy he had been left after falling to his  _ death _ with a missing arm and taken hostage by Nazis and given a serum and a new arm that turned him into the lethal killing machine that had nearly killed Captain America. But, he wasn’t a bad person. He just got dealt a bad hand. 

 

Frank Castle still had his memories of what had he had endured and that was something that Bucky was curious about. He remembered things and pieces and not all connected but enough that he can try to piece it together every once in awhile. 

 

“I know most people don't condone violence but I think you did what any man would do if their family had been murdered. My friend Steve doesn't agree but he's different.”

 

“Captain America, right? Can't say I'd learn much from him. But he's okay in my book.” He watched Bucky chuckle. He was used to people reacting in two different ways to Steve. Either they loved him or they were indifferent. There weren't too many people who full on hated him. 

 

Bucky was quiet for a moment. He appeared more relaxed than he was before and Frank took that as something commendable. “Do you have any hobbies? Something that doesn't involve guns or military machinery?”

 

The Punisher scoffed, scratching his brow. “Not yet. I haven't really tried anything. Don't know if I'd be good at anything.”

 

“It's going to sound weird but meditation helps.”

 

It made the other man laugh. “You believe in all that bullshit?”

 

The Winter Soldier shook his head. “Nope. I use it more to relax when I start feeling coiled up. Sam’s girl actually got me into it. It helps her start the day so every once in awhile if I'm awake she'll ask me join her. We don't say much. Lasts maybe fifteen minutes. A few breathing exercises, I stretch my limbs, try to expel any bad dreams I had. It's not for everyone but you can tailor it however you want. I usually throw some music on on one of those square things people listen to music on.”

 

Frank had almost forgotten he was sitting across a man who wasn't from this era. He probably wasn't used to the technology yet. Frank hadn't toyed with a lot of it if Karen or Micro wasn't involved somehow. It actually made Barnes less intimidating than he could be. He was just a man who was trying to figure stuff out, just like him. 

 

“Uh, an mp3 player or iPod?”

 

“One of those.” Bucky waved it away if it wasn't that important. 

 

Frank hummed. He wouldn't have pegged him as a guy who would even consider doing something like that. He shouldn't try to read people too much. He didn't need to anymore but it was hard to shake. Habit.

 

It wasn't long before Curtis and Sam came back into the fold. 

 

“So what do you think about doing a dinner or something next time?” Sam mumbled knowing that they were gonna have to wrap this up. 

 

They had let them have at it for about close to three hours. 

 

“Who would be invited?” Bucky asked. He knew they had a bit of a wider net as far as getting people together for things. 

 

“Just the girls. This was a test in a way.” Curtis picked up the question and didn't miss Castle’s eye roll. 

 

“I take it we passed.” Barnes smirked. 

 

Sam smiled. “No one killed each other. So. Flying colors.” He punched the assassin lightly on the side. He even went along and reacted as if it hurt him. 

 

Curtis was amused knowing their camaraderie was so different from his own with Frank. It was good to experience it though. 

 

“I'll ask her.” Was the only answer Frank gave. 

 

“So there is a her?” Bucky was the one to ask surprising all parties. He hadn't once thought to ask about a significant other. He assumed it would be invasive and maybe sudden. He had got that wrong, possible. 

 

“Something like that.” Was his close lipped answer. 

 

Bucky merely nodded in answer. “It was good to talk to you, Castle.”

 

“You too, man.” They didn't shake hands or anything. This was still very new but the four of them new that this was just the beginning. 

 

+++

 

On the train back home Bucky was the one to bring up the idea of not telling Steve yet. He didn't want to have to calm the man down over nothing. He just talked to a guy who had been through some shit. Same as him. 

 

Steve had said he needed more non Avenger friends. He probably had one now. Two if he counted Curtis for setting this whole thing up with him. 

 

The Falcon gave him a look of understanding as he took a sip of his soda from the burger place they stopped at before getting on the train. 

 

“That's fair. It'll work out. Castle is a good dude.”

 

“Yeah. He's interesting.” He quipped.

 

That was the last of that discussion until Curtis texted Sam a month and a half later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes doing yoga, I can also attest to not seeing that one coming but my brain was like BUT WHAT IF HE DID? I think it would be something weird but useful for him that didn't involve him having to talk to people so much. Sometimes a man just needs some peace. 
> 
> This also by no means mean I'm saying Frank will also do yoga. I actually can't see him latching onto the idea but I think it would amuse his friends to see him try to. 
> 
> Also yeah there was a spot of Kastle in there, I did say it would pop up here and there and considering where I ended this one we might get more??? 
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this. Please lemme know what you thought. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned Sam having a girlfriend, I have a hard time parting my OCs from the shared universe I've created so um, it's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/459646) if you wanna read that. But not necessary at all. I just really adore the relationship(s) so that happened. 
> 
> I just love good dudes being good bros to one another. So as you could tell gonna have my 'I could kill you if I wanted to' bros next, but the Curtis and Sam bro-fest is not at it's end considering this was actually only supposed to be about them. I think for the most part it'll continue to be told through them. (Once again she says that but things might change.)
> 
> Anyways I would love to know what you thought? Do you think this is good? I was honestly nervous writing it but I wanted to. Curtis deserved so much. Aftermath stuff though, I like that. 
> 
> See you in pt 2. <3 day


End file.
